


A Perfectly Ordinary Shop

by kinkonwheels (feloniousjunk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Erotica, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Magic, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/kinkonwheels
Summary: A short, kinky story featuring original characters. A man seeks a witch to help with his sexual problem, but the witch plays a cruel trick on him.





	A Perfectly Ordinary Shop

  It looked like any other shop on the street. The shelves were cluttered with tattered old books and the occasional trinket, but nothing that would have made Alec suspect the truth. He took the scrap of parchment from his coat pocket and double-checked the address the soothsayer had given him. This was definitely the place.  
  He saw nobody else in the shop, yet Alec felt curiously like he wasn’t alone. Tentatively he approached the counter and rang the bell. The little _ding_ lasted slightly too long, not that Alec ever noticed those sort of things. He turned around for a moment to glance around the crowded wooden shelves. When he turned back, there was a figure standing behind the counter, shrouded in a black cloak. Her face was obscured by shadow, but her pale eyes seemed to shine through, silently interrogating him.

  “Yes?” she said.  
  “Er, is this…?” Alec began.  
  “Yes,” she answered, not waiting for him to finish.  
  “And you-”  
  “Provide supernatural solutions for everyday problems,” she continued with a tone of boredom. “Yes yes yes, what do you want?”  
  “It’s a rather delicate matter,” he said, staring shyly down at the counter.  
  “Ahh, then you’d better follow me,” she said, baring her teeth in a mischievous grin.

  The woman led Alec through a beaded curtain into a cramped little room. It was lit only by candles, which cast dancing shadows on the walls. Books and parchments were piled high on shelves and tables. Half-burned candles, beakers and vials of colourful concoctions, and the occasional animal skull punctuated the mess. Two comfy chairs faced each other in the centre of the room, with a small table between them. The woman sat, and motioned for Alec to sit too.

  “What is this delicate matter then, dearie?” she asked, placing a sheet of parchment on the little table and poising to take notes with a long quill.  
  “It’s…”  
  “Something of a sexual nature?”  
  “Yes.” Alec’s cheeks flushed. He yanked his bow tie open and pulled at his collar. The quill scratched the parchment. He continued to fidget nervously as he spoke. “The thing is… during… you know… relations…”  
  “Can’t get it up, eh?” she proffered.  
  “No, no, not that!” he spluttered with embarrassment. “It’s just that… it’s all over too quickly, if you know what I mean.”  
  “Well why didn’t you say so!” chuckled the woman, dropping her quill and clapping with excitement. “That’s a very common problem, you know. In fact I have a brew ready made.”  
  “Oh,” Alec sighed with relief. “Well that certainly is good news. So I just drink this concoction of yours and I’ll… last longer?”  
  “It’s _slightly_ more complicated than that,” said the woman. “You see, the drink postpones the vital moment indefinitely. Only when the magic word is spoken will you be able to achieve orgasm.” Alec shifted uncomfortably at her use of this unseemly word. “That way, you can last exactly as long as desired.”

  This sounded ideal to Alec. The problem had affected all his previous relationships, and soon it would be solved. He watched the woman rummage through the mountains of bric-a-brac until, with a triumphant exclamation, she finally located a vial of some deep red substance.   
  She handed the vial to Alec and motioned for him to drink it, a look of urgency in her pale eyes. He inspected the substance suspiciously, then took a deep breath and unstoppered the container. He paused for a moment.

  “Oh, what’s the magic word?”  
  The woman hastily scribbed a word on the parchment, then turned it round to show him. The word was quite alien to him.  
  “And that’s the word that will make me–”  
  “Come on,” she urged him, “drink up!”

  At last he tipped the liquid into his mouth. The taste was bitter and it burned his throat on the way down, but the sensation was short-lived. He waited, the vial still poised at his lips. He didn’t feel any different.

  “How will I know it’s worked?” he asked. “What if I’m not satisfied?”  
  “Not satisfied?!” the woman bellowed furiously. The candles seemed to dance and flicker more wildly than before, as if provoked by the woman's anger. “Well we can test it right now if you insist!”  
  “No,” insisted Alec, ashamed to have upset the woman. “No, that will be quite unnecessary!”  
  But it was too late. The woman’s hands were already tugging at his clothes - unfastening his buttons, pulling off his coat, yanking down his trousers. Alec squirmed and winced, but did not stop her.  
  “Go on then,” she commanded. “Let’s see if it works.”  
  “But I can’t… I don’t even…”  
  The woman sniffed. “Need a little help, eh?” Her wrinkled hands reached up and pulled her hood down.

  She was stunningly beautiful, at once both youthful and impossibly ancient. Her eyes, a pale colour Alec had never seen before, told depths of knowledge that made it hard to meet her gaze. She wore dark eyeshadow, and her smirking lips were painted black.   
  He watched, enchanted, as the cloak fell from her shoulders. Bright silvery hair cascaded over her exposed shoulders, leading his gaze to the rings which pierced her nipples. Her smooth skin was marked with mysterious tattoos in a language he could not identify. Alec had never seen anyone so enticing.   
  She floated towards him, and her hand grazed his bare thigh.

  “You must not touch me,” she whispered. Her voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Alec wasn’t even sure if he saw her lips move. “Don’t move, just let my hand work its magic on you.”  
  He felt her fingers wrap around his hard cock. His chest tightened with fear and excitement. The mysterious woman’s hand glided up and down his shaft, sending jolts of excitement through his body. The feeling quickly intensified until Alec felt like he would reach the vital moment. But he did not.  
  “This is incredible,” he gasped. “By now I normally would have…”  
  “Quiet,” the woman said sternly. He obeyed.  
  She continued to stroke him until he was in a frenzy. He trembled with desperation, gasping and moaning. His chest rose and fell with ragged breaths. He was far past the point of climax, but somehow couldn’t get there. Overwhelmed with need, he blurted out the magic word.

  Nothing happened.

  Confused, he said it again. He spoke it slowly, carefully. With a rising panic he tried every possible pronunciation he could think of.

  Nothing.

  He felt like he was trapped behind his own eyes, observing from a helpless distance. The room grew darker. A cold chill passed down his spine. The woman grinned maliciously, a cold laugh reverberating around the room.

  “What have you done?” he yelled, still panting and struggling as she stroked his throbbing hard cock.  
  “I may have forgotten to mention,” she said with motionless lips, “the magic word only works for magical beings such as myself.”  
  “My god,” he hissed. “Say it, for the love of god, say it!”  
  “Did you not wonder why there was no discussion of payment?” said the woman, arching an eyebrow wryly. Her hand continued to work his throbbing cock, faster and firmer, filling him with unbearable desire and terror.   
  “Your eternal suffering is payment, little boy. You can never achieve orgasm again without my say-so – or another like me. And good luck persuading any others of my kind to be so generous.”

  The woman’s hand released him, and they were both fully clothed as if nothing had just happened between them. Into Alec's hand she thrust the scrap of parchment, the one on which the precious word was scrawled. Silently she gestured towards the beaded curtain, motioning for him to leave.   
  He padded through the curtain with unseeing eyes, clutching the parchment to his chest. Only once he was on the other side of the curtain did he notice that he was no longer in that same cluttered shop. He spun around, observing the neat rows of perfectly ordinary books. Behind the counter was a perfectly ordinary man, and behind him, a perfectly ordinary wooden door.

  “Can I help you, sir?” asked the man.  
  “I doubt it,” muttered Alec, wandering out of the perfectly ordinary shop into the perfectly ordinary street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 25th January 2018 on tumblr, before the purge.


End file.
